


Just another day

by Producingstatic



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Elphaba Thropp - Freeform, F/M, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producingstatic/pseuds/Producingstatic
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero spend one of the afternoons of their spring break together. A mix of musical and book.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 13





	Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically smut at the end... since there is a lack of stories for them I wrote my own. I don’t ever really write anything but I thought I’d give it a try.

It was a beautiful day outside and spring break had just began a day ago. Elphaba and Fiyero sat along the suicide canal having a picnic. They were the only one out of the group to have stay at Shiz for the break. Elphaba had no plans to go back back home with Nessa and Nanny because she was helping Dr. Dillamond finish up some personal work and besides why would she want to be around Frex. Fiyero didn’t see the point in heading home for the short break and once he heard Elphaba would be staying his mind was made up. 

Fiyero was laying down leaning on his right arm. His shirt was unbuttoned exposing his chest and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. The sun glistened off the blue diamonds on this chest. He was pulling off grapes from a vine and popping them into his mouth. Elphaba sat next to him with a book opened on her lap. Her hair was down and blew around her in the light spring breeze. She was reading passages aloud for the both of them. 

“Catch”, Fiyero fake tossed a grape toward Elphaba. 

“Ah, seriously?”, Elphaba flinched. 

“Ha, are you ready now?” Fiyero laughed.

“I’m not playing games with food.”

“Oh fae, it’s spring break. No one is around you can let loose just a little.”

She couldn’t be angry or annoyed with Fiyero. He was the one person besides Glinda who can make her feel more relaxed. The past few months after working on many projects together they had started to grow closer. The occasional brush of a hand here or touch on a shoulder there had lead to a kiss here and there and finally a full blown secret relationship evolved. 

“My hair is down... isn’t that enough?” elphaba turned to the next page of her book. Fiyero chewed on the grape he had planned to throw at her. He pulled another from the bunch. Elphaba Still looking down, “ You really can be a....” Elphaba was cut off by a grape landing on her lap. “Child”, Elphaba dragged her sentence off. She looked up and smiled at him. She placed the grape into her mouth and leaned down to kiss him. He bit off a piece and they began to kiss passionately. 

“Yero”, Elphaba whispered. 

“Fae”, he smiled back at her. Their faces so close together they kissed again. 

“What if someone sees?”

“Sees us? Fae, no one is here... and besides I think once the break is over we need to just let everyone know. What are you afraid of?”, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba’s face and ran his thumb over her cheek. “I love you” 

“Yero”, Elphaba moaned and put her hand on his and dragged it down to her lap. “I love you too, and I’m not afraid of anything... it’s just been nice it being you and I. No one asking us questions. Glinda not wanting double dates. Just us.”, elphaba lifts Fiyero’s hand and kisses it. 

“We can do whatever you want but it will have to come at some point my love”, Fiyero got to his knees and Elphaba followed suit. Face to face he tucked her hair behind ear and leaned in to kiss her neck. “No matter what it’s always you and I” 

Elphaba threw her head back exposing more of her neck to him. He kissed her to her shoulder and pulled down the strap to kiss down her arm. 

“Yero, not here” she started to pat him. 

“I want you, Fae” 

“You can always have me but not out in daylight. We aren’t only ones left.” 

Fiyero looked around and saw no one where they were but took no as a final answer. He laid a final kiss on her lips and stood up like the captain of a ship. 

“Where to next my love?” He pulled her to her feet. 

Elphaba took him in as he stood there so proud and lovingly. She never could have imagined she would ever be with a guy like Fiyero. She never would have dreamt she’d have a group of friends or someone like Glinda in her life. 

She placed a hand on Fiyero’s chest. “Your room?” She laughed. 

—- 

Fiyero and Elphaba got back to his room and settled in. She has basically moved in two nights ago when break started. She sat on the edge of his bed and took off her boots. He removed his vest and in tucked his shirt. His boots flew off and he shagged up his hair a little more. Fiyero walked to the bed and swung around elphaba and sat down behind her. Fiyero placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage. He leaned her into him and stuck his face in the crease of her neck and kissed. He lifted his mouth to her ear, “ and what am I supposed to do all day while you’re helping Dr. Dillamond?” He squeezes her shoulders hard. 

“Yero”, elphaba moaned and leaned back harder into him. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do... and besides I won’t be there all day everyday. We’ll have plenty of alone time together before we tell everyone.” She shifted so her head was turned toward him. 

“You changed your mind I see”

“When we were walking back to your room today holding hands I realized how I want this everyday.” 

She turned all the way around and they started to kiss. “I can give you this everyday.” Fiyero pulled her down on to him. 

“Ehh not this everyday”, she kissed him on the lips. “But” she kissed him on the neck. “Close” she kissed him on the chest. 

Elphaba undid Fiyero’s shirt and exposed his chest. She ran her hands up and down feeling every inch of him. This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex. About 2 weeks into their secret meet ups there was wine and sweet words and touches and suddenly it was past curfew and elphaba found herself laying naked next to a sleeping Fiyero. They spent the together and many more since. 

She moved down to his pants and pulled them off exposing his hard member. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke. 

“Fae...”, Fiyero’s head pushed into his pillow and he bucked his hips a little. 

Elphaba stood up and undid her dress. It fell to the floor. Fiyero sat up to take her all in. She crawled back on to him their lips meeting. 

“You’re so beautiful. I need to tell you that more.” Fiyero spoke between kisses. 

Elphaba straddled him, “You say it plenty.” 

Fiyero’s hands went to her hips, “plenty isn’t good enough” 

Elphaba leaned down to kiss him again. Fiyero pulled her down and flipped her over so he was on top. He moved his hand down to feel her. She was soaked. He took her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Elphaba moaned with pleasure. He slowly rubbed his fingers around her clit. Fiyero went back to her neck and sucked.

“No marks there”, elphaba cried out.

Fiyero growled and moved down to above her breast. 

“Better my love?” 

“Mhmm” 

Fiyero was still working his fingers inside of her. Elphaba was on the edge and he knew it. 

“Yero, please” elphaba begged

Fiyero moved inside her. Slowly at first and then faster and faster.

“Fae, I..” Fiyero was all worked up. 

Elphaba held on to his face as he continued to fuck her. She wrapped a leg around his back to push him down further. 

“Yero...” she kissed him and loosened her leg. She pushes up on him and he slowed down. 

Elphaba flipped him over so she was on top. She lowered herself down on to him and leaned back exposing her long thin torso. Fiyero’s hands ran up her stomach to her breasts. 

They both were on the edge and elphaba leaned down and kissed Fiyero. Their foreheads meeting and their panting synchronized. As elphaba climaxed she tightened around Fiyero and he let loose. 

Elphaba collapsed on top of him and they laid in each other’s arms giving each other lazy kisses. 

Fiyero learned over and grabbed a towel so Elphaba can clean herself up. 

“This is gonna a great week isn’t it?” 

“Oh Yero, is this really all that’s on your mind” 

“Excuse me, but you initiated today my love” he said playfully. 

Elphaba got out of bed and threw on a pair Fiyero’s sleeping pants and shirts. She threw him a clean pair of boxers and got back into bed. 

They cuddles into one another and elphaba snuggled into the crease of Fiyero’s neck. She couldn’t have been happier with life right now. When she was with Fiyero all her troubles and doubts faded away. She breathed him in still able to smell his aftershave from this morning. It was the most peaceful smell she ever breathed in. 

“You’re right, this week will be fun”


End file.
